


Rainbow

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [83]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Diffiult Birth, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, hard labor, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has a very difficult and exhausting home birth.One-shot based on the song Rainbow by Kacey Musgraves.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 9





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

The feeling of Billy’s soft hands running up and down his arms sent chills throughout Steve’s body. It has been exactly ten hours of constant pain and he’s been trying to cope with the anxiety of this all setting in.

It's hard to even fathom the fact that they will be parents by this time tomorrow. She's coming and is going to be a reality very soon. Steve can't wait to meet her and see her after all this time. He knows him and Billy are going to be the best they can and learn with her as they go.

Billy held Steve close as they sat on their couch in the living room. When the pain hits, it ripples through his body and sends him into a state of paralysis. He can't do anything other than breathe, as much as it hurts.

Billy and Steve’s doula have kept him focused on the hypno-birthing technique they’re trying out. It's this mind over body process and really helps with the contractions. Jules calls them waves, you ride the wave then have relief.

"I wanna get up." Steve tells his husband. 

Billy nods and helps him off the couch, setting him firmly on his feet. Steve flashed him a subtle smile and he smiles back, wrapping his arms around his large baby bump.

"You feeling any better?"

"A little. She's more on my left side now and is really pushing on my bladder...Oh god!" Steve’s breath hitches and he tightens his grip around Billy’s arm feeling another sharp contraction.

He leans forward into his husband and Billy’s arms hold Steve firmly so that he doesn't fall over.

"Why don't you lay on your side with a pillow in between your legs and maybe relieve some of the tension, Steve?" He suggests.

"I think that's a great idea. I can apply counter pressure to your lower back as well." Jules adds.

"Hmmm okay. Just do whatever to get her here quicker." Steve moans, lowering his head onto Billy’s torso where he felt some bit of comfort.

"I can't make any promises but I will try my best. Let's get some pillows on the floor to give us some room."

Billy stayed put while Jules set up the little area by their feet with a bunch of pillows so that he was comfortable.

As the contraction comes to an end, Steve’s helped to the ground by Billy and lays on his right side over the pillows. Jules goes around and starts to push her fingers into his lower back while Billy sits in front of him, placing soft kisses to his lips every now and then.

Steve brought his hand underneath and cupped his bump trying to get into a comfortable position feeling the pressure on either side of his body so it was rather difficult and made his breathing slightly challenging.

He gets another contraction and clenches his fist while squeezing his eyes shut, struggling to inhale and exhale like he’s been.

"Steve...listen to me babe...in...and out...slowly." Billy spoke so softly and Steve followed his small bit of instructions inhaling and exhaling slowly.

He continues to breathe when another presence comes into the room and kneels beside him. His eyes open just enough to make it out who it was and it was his midwife, Bonnie. When the contraction was over, he opened my eyes and she smiled.

"I just want to check her heartbeat again and check you again if I can. I want to see how much progress you've made over the last two hours." She says.

Steve nods and Jules moves so he can open his legs while still laying on his side. Billy gives Steve his hand to hold onto while she checks. He tensed up from the terrible feeling near his inflamed entrance and she quickly took it out.

"Alright so you're at seven right now, which is good. Three more until you can push. Now I just want to hear her heartbeat and make sure everything's okay."

"Okay." Steve whispers and she removes her gloves, grabbing the doppler next to Billy. She turns it on and holds the piece to his bump.

Her heartbeat was loud and strong and sent a smile to Steve’s face. He glanced over to Billy who was smiling too then leaned down to give him a kiss.

"She'll be here very soon, baby love."

Steve happily hums and turns back onto his side to let Jules do what she was doing before because it was surprisingly helping with the pain and bringing the baby down.

**-Later That Night-**

They were in their bedroom and Steve was propped up against Billy’s chest in their bed. His legs were spread open and Bonnie kneeled in between them with her gloves on ready to deliver this baby and Steve was ready to get his little girl out.

His ankles twisted around Billy’s legs as he sat in between them, impatiently waiting to get this show on the road. He was already working up a strong sweat and the contractions were piling up one after the other.

"Are you getting a contraction, Steve?"

"Mhm...Ow! Fuck!"

"Okay hold your breath and push down alright? Let's bring her head out, okay?"

He nods, digging his chin into his chest to push down.

"Good Steve, push down nice and hard...okay breathe and go again I know you can do it let's get this baby girl out!"

He inhales again and squeezes Billy’s hand, pushing down again.

"Come on, come on, come on, a little more, a little more hun."

"Shit! Urgh! This hurts!"

"I know Steve but you're doing great. Come on, take a deep breath in and push, push, push!"

Steve pushed but let it go quickly, throwing his head against Billy. His back stuck to Billy’s bare chest from all the sweat and the feeling was intensifying.

Jules had brought over one of the mirrors and angled it behind Bonnie so that Steve could see but as he kept pushing nothing appeared. Not even the baby's head and he was getting frustrated.

The contraction ends and he takes a quick break, taking quick breaths while his husband left small kisses around his neck.

The pain starts up again and Steve groans leaning forward. "Oh god...Fuck!"

"Nice big push Steve ! Come on! Get this baby girl out!"

He loudly grunts and pushes as hard as he can, popping several blood vessels in his face from how hard he was pushing.

Groaning again, he stops pushing and tiredly lays back against Billy again.

Bonnie had him close his legs and relax some more.

"Can I get into the shower please?" He quietly asks.

"I suppose so. Maybe using gravity will bring her down and you can get her out faster. So let's try that." Bonnie says.

Steve agrees with her and they carefully help him off the bed. He holds onto Billy letting him lead him into the bathroom. They get into their shower and he turns on the water. Steve moves so that it's hitting his back and he keeps his arms wrapped around his husband.

A low growl escapes and Steve begins to moan, with his head buried in Billy’s chest. He then began to sob from how badly the pain was getting and how much he wanted her out already. He’s been at this for almost thirteen hours and was ready to give up.

"Baby...help me...please!" Steve urges and feels Billy press a kiss to the top of his head.

"What do you want me to do baby?" He asks.

Steve shakes his head unsure of what there was to do but he just wanted his husband here. He needed him.

"You want to try to push again, babe?" Billy asks. 

"Mhm." He tiredly hums and spreads his stance with his hands locked behind Billy’s neck. He lowers himself down into a short squat while Steve opens his legs and goes down into a squat as well. Billy holds him while he starts pushing and Bonnie has her hand by his entrance tracing a U shape around it, stretching it a little bit.

Steve grunts and pushes, clenching his teeth.

"Good job, Steve! She's definitely coming! Take another deep breath and bare down, I can see her head."

He looks up at Billy, who nods at his husband with a small grin.

Steve pushed down once more resulting in him loudly screaming from the burning and he stopped, standing up again. His sore bump pushed against Billy’s abdomen and he brought his hands to his lower back, incredibly sore from the kicking and moving around she's been doing while he tried the birthing process.

"Would you like to try again, Steve?" Bonnie asks.

"I guess." Steve heavily sighs and repositions himself in front of Billy.

"You got this babe. Remember to stay focused, focus your pain into pushing our baby girl out. I believe in you and know you can do this Steve. I love you so fucking much..." Billy trails off kissing his husband. "You can do it Steve...You're my everything."

The contraction starts and he goes back down into a squat, pushing as hard as he can. Water was running down his body and in his face but he just ignored it and continued to push.

"Perfect Steve...Nice big breath in and bear down. She's coming!"

"URGH! HOLY FUCK!" His scream echoes off the walls and he loses his grip against Billy so my hand falls to the tile floor and he goes into him. Billy catches his husband and helps him back into position then Steve pushes again.

"Ugh babe...why isn't she coming?"

"I don't know love...Why isn't she coming?" He asks looking up at Bonnie for an answer.

"I'm not sure, Steve. Try pushing again then we'll go from there. Just push super super hard and try to at least get her down some more."

"O-Okay." Steve mumbles. "Turn off the water please. It's starting to piss me off."

"Okay." Billy moves to twist the nozzle and the water stops pouring out from the head.

"Ready to push?"

He nods and digs my nails into Billy’s arms as he pushes with all his might.

"Good Steve, you're doing it. Come on big push!"

Steve’s body strains and he stops, exhausted. "No more...please." He grumbles and brings himself up towards Billy, leaning onto him.

"Let me check you real quick Steve because I think I know why she may be stalling to come."

"And what's that?"

"I think she may have flipped and is now breech. The way you're pushing isn't enough to bring her bum out so I think maybe if we get you onto the bed and on all fours, you will have a better chance at delivering her quicker."

"So now she's breech?! What the fuck!"

"I know but it does happen and it's not uncommon for babies to do this. However, I want you to try to work with your pain Steve. I know it's becoming a lot but I think you can do it and we're all here to help you. So let's bring you back to the bedroom and work to get this baby girl out for good."

"Okay." He whimpers.

Steve was taken back into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed. His belly heavily hung from his body and he started to feel an immense relief in this position for some reason.

Bonnie advises him to push so he takes a deep breath in pushes like he’s been.

He started to feel some movement and knew that she was finally coming.

"Okay I'm going to apply a warm cloth over here Steve to relieve some of the burning but just keep pushing, she's coming." Bonnie says.

"Okay." He nods and catches his breath again to bear down.

"Perfect, push again just like that!"

He sinks into the push and feels a large amount of burning come on. He hisses and releases his breath causing him to stop pushing.

"It's okay Steve, just push through the burn. I know it hurts but she's almost here and you are almost done. You can do this." Jules assures him.

Steve listens to her and inhales some air, pushing down.

"Oh my god babe!" Billy suddenly beams beside his husband.

"What?!"

"I see her!" He proudly exclaims.

"You do?!"

"Yeah, well her bottom half but she's like there Steve! Keep pushing baby, you're doing great love!"

A low grunt escapes from Steve and he feels a pair of hands on his lower back.

"Come on babe, she's so close." He encourages.

"It hurts." Steve whines and wipes the sweat that was seeping into his eyes.

"I know but you're almost there. Just a little bit more babe."

"Okay Steve, I'm going to need a big push to get her legs out. Can you do that for me?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, deep breath in and push hard....Harder, harder, harder, harder. Push, push, push...Deep breath in and go again Steve. Come on here they come, push Steve!"

"AGH! Please make it stop!"

"You have to push Steve!"

"I AM! SHIT!"

"She's coming baby, don't work yourself up. You got this, Steve." Billy says softly.

"Nice big push Steve for her shoulders. Come on let's get this baby girl out now! Come on!"

A different kind of pain starts to build up and his body tenses from the uncertain feeling.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Those are her shoulders, Steve. Here they come...perfect. Alright, now you have to push really, really hard to get her head out and she'll be here."

He waits for his next contraction and by the time it comes, he takes a big breath in and pushes using all the energy he had left.

"Good, good, good. More, more, more. Come on, push!"

Steve lets it go, takes in more air, and bears down.

"Okay, okay! Keep pushing Steve!"

He slowly started to feel her head bulge out and knew she was almost here.

"Oh baby oh...Here she comes, here she comes, here she comes! Oh honey!" Steve felt a splash in between his legs and looked down to see his darling daughter squirming on the bed under him. "You did it, Steve! She's here, babe!" Billy excitedly cheers and smacks their lips together.

Tears well in Steve’s eyes and he whimpers as Bonnie brings his precious babe to his arms. He picks her up carefully and guides her to his chest.

Trying to catch his breath, Steve smiles, staring at her and feeling all his fear fade away as he looks into those big brown eyes.

"Isn't she just so perfect?" Billy asks, next to his husband.

"Mhm. She's amazing." Steve sniffles. He notices his husband crying and smiles leaning over for a kiss. "I'm so relieved she's finally here...forever."

Billy nods and Steve nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck while they got lost staring at their baby girl.

**-One Hour Later-**

Steve was relaxing in bed with Billy while their daughter was being checked. Bonnie informed them that she was ten pounds and two pounces. No wonder why she took so long to come out and why he was so big during the last few weeks of his pregnancy.

She's a chunky little babe.

But all the pain was worth it because she's so amazingly perfect in every way and Steve would do it a hundred times again just to get her.

Once she was all done being checked, Bonnie brought her over and handed her to Billy. He didn't hesitate to take her and laid her upon his chest. She nuzzled herself into a little ball and drifted off to sleep in her daddy's warmth.

"Oh my god...she's so beautiful Steve. I can't take it." He sniffles again and Steve laughs at his sudden tender heart. "Thank you for giving me such an amazing baby girl."

"You're welcome love and she's ours, for the rest of our lives."

"Mhm...I love you so much sweetheart. More than you will ever know...Daddy's always gonna protect you, no matter what." He kisses her then gives Steve a kiss and they rest together with their little one finally here in the world.

**-Years Later-**

It's bittersweet coming into her room seeing everything all packed up and ready to be brought several hours away.

His baby's all grown up and going off to art school in a few days. It sucks having to watch her go but he knows that she's going to go one to do great things. They can call everyday and go visit so he knows they’ll be okay with that.

But getting used to her not being around the house is definitely going to take some getting used to.

Steve’s been taking it a lot better than his husband has. Billy’s been taking it pretty hard watching his baby leave, well leading up to her departure.

They only ever had her because Steve suffered from many miscarriages after his pregnancy with her so she's their only child and is about to leave the nest.

They had some of their close family and friends over today as a little going away party for her and it was nearing the end of their night which meant she won't get to see everyone every weekend anymore.

Steve had come upstairs to get a blanket because it was a little chilly, so he went into her closet where she kept some and pulled it out. He goes over to the window and sees that she's sitting with Billy on his lap next to the fire with Nancy and Jonathan on the other side.

He smiles and heads down to go join those two.

Outside, Billy sipped his soda and finished it, putting it on the ground. When he comes back up his daughter plops herself into his lap.

"Hi daddy!" She greets.

"Hi babes, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just came to see if you're doing okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Same.” She answers. “You know I know you haven't been doing so good with this."

"Did your mother tell you that?"

"No dad, I can just tell. I know you're upset that I'm grown up and moving on in life and-Sweetheart, I'm not upset like that. I'm happy for you and all that you've accomplished...I'm just sad that it's already here. I mean it feels like just yesterday you were born and now you're going off to college, damn I feel old."

"Well you're not and I know it's sad dad, but I mean I will always have you guys to come back too. Just because I'm going away doesn't mean I'm gone for good, you know?"

"No I know...it's just you're our only child, my baby, who am I gonna baby when you're gone?"

"Oh daddy, you're gonna make me cry."

Billy smiles and swallows, trying to hide his own small tears.

"Are you crying?" She asks.

"No...maybe." He laughs and wipes his eyes breaking down in front of her.

"Daddy it's gonna be okay...Aww, you're breaking my heart." She hugs her father and he cries into her chest, letting all his emotions go.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, daddy. I'm going to miss everyone but you know what? No matter where I am in this world or how old I am I will always be your baby girl, I promise."

"I know, babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She continues to hug Billy until he pulls himself together and moves to get some fresh air.

His husband comes and joins them with the blanket he went to get and the three of them cuddle under it, letting the fire slowly die out. 


End file.
